minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Aiden
Aiden is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode, who appears as a minor antagonist in "The Order of the Stone" and the main antagonist in "Order Up!". He was one of the four members of The Ocelots, a team of builders rival to Jesse's gang. He later forms his own group, The Blaze Rods. He is voiced by Matthew Mercer. He is the second episodic antagonist of the series, preceding The White Pumpkin, PAMA, Mevia, Hadrian, and Romeo. Overview Appearance Aiden has brown hair and wears a black jacket with the face of an ocelot (two crossed blaze rods in "Order Up!") on it. Under this, he wears a green shirt with yellow buttons similar to Magnus' armor. Later in Episode 5, he wears armor similar to that of a Roman gladiator, which also resembles the arms and legs of Soren's armor. Personality Aiden can be seen as narcissistic, as well as having an inflated ego. Aiden acted rudely to Jesse's gang in Episode 1, with him breaking a block, which led him burning Reuben's dragon costume and determinately destroying Jesse's build. However, in Episode 4, if Jesse lets Lukas leave on good terms and lets him go after the rest of the Ocelots, Aiden will help Jesse's gang destroy the Wither Storm by distracting it with fireworks. Near the end of Episode 5, if Jesse leads Aiden to safety, Aiden apologizes for his wrong-doings, and then becomes a writer to start over. Jesse also has the option to instead throw Aiden over the edge of Sky City, which causes Aiden to still hold his grudge. At the end of season 2, if Jesse decides to stay in Beakontown and also listens to Radar's final ramble, we find out that Aiden has asked for a second chance, as well has Jesse's forgiveness (if this happens if he is left behind I am not sure). Quotes Items *Beacon *Stained Glass *Enchanted Diamond Sword *Cyan Enchanted Flint and Steel (Temporarily) *Spawn Eggs *Firework Rockets (Determinant) *Carrots Trivia *Besides Aiden, Otis, TNT Dustin, and the Schoolboy are also voiced by Matthew Mercer. *Aiden is the first antagonist in Minecraft Story Mode who can directly kill Jesse with a sword if he/she doesn't react quickly enough. (While Jesse does have a sword fight with Ivor earlier, Ivor won't kill Jesse if he/she doesn't react fast enough.) *After Aiden is defeated, if Jesse takes him to safety and later tells him to make a new start, Aiden will show interest in building himself a house and becoming a writer. *If Jesse chooses to help Lukas and not helping Isa, he/she has the option to knock a tooth out of Aiden's mouth. *It is unknown what happened to Aiden after he was arrested. *Oddly, if Jesse allows Aiden to help defeat the Wither Storm, in Episode 4 Aiden, Maya, and Gill can be seen, cheering in the crowd. *If you decided to stay in Beacontown in "Above and Beyond" and allowed Radar to complete his monologue, Jesse received a letter from Aiden asking for a way to redeem himself. *Based on Aiden's behavior, it is safe to say that he more than likely has a mental disorder that makes him act as a narcissist, acting as though the world revolves around them in a scene. Gallery Blaze_1024px.jpg|Aiden spawning a Blaze to attack Jesse. Aiden Suprise .png|Aiden surprised by Jesse. Aiden.png|Aiden at EnderCon. KNwp125-1-.png|Aiden after Jesse knocks his tooth out. (Determinant) jessevsaiden.jpg|Aiden fighting Jesse. 524260376.jpg|Aiden at his surrender. AidenSkyCity1.jpg|Aiden in Sky City during Episode 5. AidenWithArmor.jpeg|Aiden wearing armor. BlazeRodsandNewOrder.png|Aiden and The Blaze Rods fighting the New Order of The Stone. MaxthonSnap20160821185611.png|Aiden and a Creeper Spawn Egg. Aiden2.png|Aiden taunting the New Order of The Stone. Tottally_not_Star_Wars.jpg|Jesse and Aiden begin their final duel. Defeated.jpg|Jesse defeating Aiden. Charles_vs_Order.jpg|Aiden accosting Jesse. Ominous.jpg|Aiden waiting for Jesse. Aiden.jpeg|Aiden with Maya and Gill. Aiden watching .jpeg|Aiden just after he just punched the stone, allowing the lava to flow. Aiden asking Gabriel a question .jpeg|Aiden asking Gabriel a question. Jesse, Lukas and Aiden.jpeg|Jesse, Lukas, and Aiden. Aiden S1EP5.png|Aiden in Sky City. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Ocelots Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:The Blaze Rods Category:Alive Characters Category:Bosses Category:Season 1 Characters